This invention relates to a dispensing unit for dispensing a beverage, such as a syrup or the like, from a bottle by pressure of gas, in particular, to controlling of a flow of the gas in a gas path which is for supplying the gas into the bottle.
Various dispensing units of the type are already known. For example, a dispensing unit as a post-mixed beverage dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.4,493,441 and 4,688,701 issued to Jason K. Sedam et al and assigned to The Coca-Cola Company.
Such a dispensing unit is for dispensing a beverage contained in a bottle and comprises a unit body defining a gas path which is for supplying gas, such as CO.sub.2 gas, into the bottle. For preventing the beverage flow out from the bottle through the gas path, a check valve is generally provided to the gas path as well known in the art.
However, it will be assumed that the beverage flows out from the bottle through the check valve. In other words, a counterflow is caused about the beverage. This is because the gas path is very simple.
In addition, it will be assumed that the beverage adheres to the check valve to thereby obstruct predetermined operation of the check valve. This results in causing of the counterflow of the beverage.